Mascarada
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: ¿Qué puedes encontrar debajo de un disfraz? Tatsuha tendrá que investigar para descubrilo. OneShot


Mascarada. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas aleatorias:

Estos personajes no son míos, sino de Maki Murakami.

Escribo este fic con fines no lucrativos y de diversión (¡Mentira¡Mi hermana Neko me amenazó de muerte para que lo escribiera T.T!)

Tratándose de Gravitation es más que obvio pero en fin: este fic es Shonen Ai (chicoxchico)

¡Neko-chan va dedicado a ti! (devuélveme mis cómics ya he cumplido el trato T-T)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aparcó el coche en la última plaza libre que quedaba cerca del edificio y bajó. Cogió la capa negra que con tanto cuidad había dejado en el asiento del copiloto para que no se arrugara y con un elegante movimiento se la puso sobre los hombros. Después recogió el sombrero y el antifaz negros y con esto estuvo completo su atuendo.

Se encaminó hacía el alto edificio con paso decidido y andar cadencioso provocando que la capa se ondulara tras él elegantemente. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y se encontró en la amplia y elegante recepción. Suelos tan pulidos que parecían espejos, decoración sencilla y moderna. Un hermoso mostrador al otro lado en el que un guardia de seguridad daba cabezadas y sobre este el logotipo de N-G Records cubría prácticamente toda la pared posterior.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él, el guardia dio un respingo y puso cara seria como si nunca se hubiera quedado dormido.

- Buenas noches -saludó el recién llegado con su sonrisa más cordial.

- Buenas noches ¿su invitación?

De uno de los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón sacó un sobre de color natilla y se lo tendió al guarda. El hombro lo abrió sacó una pequeña tarjeta y tras comprobarla se la devolvió.

- Sexta planta sala once - informó el hombre devolviéndole el sobre -. Coja el ascensor de la izquierda.

- Gracias - contestó encaminándose a donde le había indicado. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran pudo ver como el guardia volvía a enroscarse para seguir con su siesta.

Se volvió y se miró en el espejo que cubría toda la parte trasera del ascensor. Se observó con ojo crítico intentando detectar cualquier fallo en su disfraz: unos ajustados pantalones negros con un fagín del mismo color en la cintura, una camisa algo holgada con los tres primeros botones de arriba abiertos mostrando su bronceado pecho. Lustrosos botines también negros. Sobre los hombros una capa que ondeaba a cada movimiento y para completar su atuendo un sombrero y un antifaz que solo permitía ver la parte inferior de su rostro. Hizo un leve sonido de disconformidad y se quitó el sombrero. Sus cabellos azabache cayeron sobre su frente. Los rastrilló con cuidado y volvió a colocarlo.

- Ahora si que eres la viva imagen del zorro, Tatsuha - se dijo a si mismo con soberbia en el mismo momento en que una campanilla anunciaba que había llegado a su destino.

Nada más abrirse las puertas pudo escuchar la música, las risas y el jaleo que solo una fiesta puede armar. Caminó por el corredor observando a los empleados de N-G que habían por allí disfrazados de todo tipo de cosas: vampiros, ovejas, pastorcillas, franquensteins, jugadores de fútbol y algún que otro personaje manga.

Sonrió con descaro a una caperucita roja que llevaba dos largas trenzas rubias de pega y una minifalda roja. La chica se sonrojo y el lobo que la acompañaba le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al menor de los Uesugi, la cual fue totalmente ignorada.

Finalmente llegó a unas grandes puertas dobles abiertas en las que estaba todo el jaleo de la fiesta. En la pared de la izquierda habían varias mesas con comida y refrescos, a la derecha los grandes ventanales que de día inundaban de luz la estancia, pero que ahora solo mostraban un vello paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Al frente un pequeño escenario con un micrófono y una pancarta que rezaba¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Sonrió. A su cuñado jamás se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan buena para festejar el cambio de año, como lo era una fiesta de disfraces. Sospechaba que detrás de aquello estaba la influencia de cierto cantante de ojos azules al que no se le podía negar nada. Tenía que encontrarle y "darle las gracias" como solo él sabía.

Se sumergió en la marea humana que llenaba la sala de fiestas, pensando en la suerte que había tenido. Aunque más que suerte había sido perseverancia. Desde que descubrió que su cuñado iba a montar una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el año nuevo, no había hecho otra cosa que pedirle permiso para ir. Había probado todas sus tácticas para convencer a su hermana para que le dejara ir (¿por qué la mayoría de edad no era antes T.T?): pedirlo "por favor" con cara de niño bueno, con berrinche, por las malas, chantaje emocional, soborno... y finalmente Mika cedió cansada de tanto cuento. Su pobre hermana terminó con una buena migraña. Pero él se había salido con la suya.

Su alarma interna sonó. Había detectado algo muy rico... al mirar hacia la derecha sintió que jamás podría dejar de agradecer a la providencia. Allí estaba el ser más hermoso, perfecto, encantador, sexy y adorable que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra: Ryuichi Sakuma. Se encontraba junto a las mesas de comida intentando que su conejo Kumagoro comiera algo, pero sin mucho éxito. Llevaba un disfraz de conejo rosa con pantalones azules y guardaba a Kumagoro en uno de los bolsillos delanteros dando la sensación de ser un gran canguro rosa. Parecía que estaba solo... sonrió con malicia.

Se acercó como un depredador a su presa, despacio, para no levantar sospechas ni asustar a su víctima provocando que huyera.

- Buenas noches my honey - dijo con tono seductor.

- Mira, no da ¡Es el zorro! - exclamó entusiasmado el cantante a su peluche - ¿Me enseñas como haces eso de la zeta con la espada?

- A ti te enseño lo que quieras - dijo intentando pasar un brazo por sus hombros pero el frío metal en su nuca junto con el chasquido típico de un arma al quitarle el seguro, lo dejó congelado a medio movimiento.

- Ok, mister Uesugi ¿Disfruta de la fiesta?

- Lo hacía - dijo Tatsuha con tono derrotado. Ya le parecía demasiada suerte encontrar a su Dios sin su guardaespaldas. Se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, K iba disfrazado de soldado de asalto, con su traje de camuflaje de tonos verdes, su chaleco cargado de pistolas, granadas y cuchillos. Estúpidamente se preguntó si serían de verdad, aunque conociendo al americano...

- ¿Eres Tatsuha? - preguntó Ryucihi agachándose un poco para mirarlo por debajo del sombrero - ¡Sí lo eres¡Que buen disfraz¡No te había reconocido! - Tatsuha esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada - ¿Sabes? Tampoco reconocí a Shuichi, pero sí a tu hermano. No se pensó mucho el disfraz - dijo un poco decepcionado.

- ¿De que se ha disfrazado Eiri? - preguntó Tatsuha más por alargar la conversación con su amor platónico que por curiosidad.

- De escritor - dijo Ryuichi. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del moreno. Este Eiri...

- ¡Ryu-chan! - llamó una mujer vestida con un escotado y ceñido traje rojo granate estilo esposa de Roger Rabbit (ahora no recordaba su nombre).

- Noriko-chan - canturreó el ex-cantante saltando hacia su amiga por entre los invitados que lo miraban o bien riendo o pensando que había bebido de más. Aunque con K allí esta última era poco probable.

- ¿Por qué no vas a pasear por allí? - dijo K con fingida voz dulce mientras le daba la vuelta y le indicaba el lado opuesto de la sala.

- Pero...

- El boss me ha ordenado que vigile a Ryuichi y que no permita que tipos con malas intenciones se le acerquen.

- ¿Eso a dicho Tohma?

- Bueno sus palabras exactas fueron: "No permitas que Tatsuha se acerque a Ryuichi"

El moreno puso cara de asco. Ya le extrañaba que Tohma no pusiera objeciones a que fuera a la fiesta.

- Bye bye, mister Uesugi que se divierta - dijo K con una amplia sonrisa mientras Tatsuha no tenía más remedio que marcharse de allí arrastrando los pies.

Mientras se alejaba pensó "La noche es larga y Ryuichi es un experto en escapismo ¡No podrás vigilarlo eternamente! Y cuando te despiste yo estaré allí..."

- Menuda cara de vicioso - dijo una voz socarrona a su derecha. Al volverse se encontró con su hermano.

Ryuichi tenía razón, Eiri no se lo había pensado mucho para "disfrazarse". Llevaba puesta su habitual camisa oscura, con sus habituales pantalones y su habitual americana. Tal vez iba algo más arreglado de lo normal, pero perfectamente podría ir a cualquier sitio sin levantar revuelo por su "extraño disfraz".

- Pensaba que Shuichi conseguiría embutirte en algún disfraz - dijo para fastidiarlo.

- Lo intentó - dijo llanamente encendiendo un cigarro. No le daría más información - ¿y tú que estabas pensando para poner esa cara? No, espera - dijo al ver un par de grandes orejas rosas agitándose por encima de las cabezas de los presentes - lo imagino...

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu koi? No me digas que lo has perdido... no es prudente perderlo de vista en una fiesta tan concurrida y con tanto sake.

- Eso ya lo sé, podría toparse con un salido como tú - su hermano menor gruñó - y está ahí mismo.

Tatsuha se volvió hacia donde le señalaba, pero no veía al pelirrosa por ningún lado. Se fijó más en los presentes y entonces reconoció a Hiro. Iba vestido de vampiro con la cara pintada de blanco, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, los labios oscuros una camisa blanca con gorjera, pantalones negros y capa con cuello alto y rígido. A Ayaka le caería la baba si lo viera... Ojalá hubiera traído la cámara para... un flash lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al buscar el origen del fogonazo de luz, vio a un gran perro de color canela con manchas marrones que sostenía una cámara digital en las manos. El "chucho" se volvió y trotó hasta donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Yukiiiii! - exclamó ante de hacer un placage al rubio.

- Maldito criajo, no hagas eso - le replicó el rubio dándole un coscorrón.

- Eso duele... - protestó el canino retirándose la capucha que simulaba a la perfección la cara de un perro y revelando una cabellera rosa chillón -. Ah, hola Tatsuha. No sabía que vendrías.

- Conseguí convencer a Mika ¿y esa cámara?

- Me la regaló mi hermana por Navidad ¿a que mola? - dijo con orgullo -Estoy sacando fotos de todos, para tener un recuerdo.

- ¿También a Ryuchi? - dijo Tatsuha con entusiasmo.

- Je je... Sí, ya te mandaré una copia.

- ¡Bien! - dijo alzando un puño - pero tengo que decirte que estás perdiendo facultades.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Shuichi confundido.

- Creía que conseguirías traer a mi hermano disfrazado.

- Bueno... es que hicimos un trato - dijo el pelirrosa adquiriendo un curioso carmín en la mejillas.

- Vaaaaya... - dijo Tatsuha con picardía mirando a su hermano, pero el escritor no mutó su rostro de hielo e indiferencia - ¿Puedo saber en que consiste el trato? - más rojo por parte de Shuichi.

- No - le dijo cortante Yuki - ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a buscar presas para la noche?

- Eso haré - dijo dándose la vuelta y pensando que otro día averiguaría en que consistía el trato (lo mejor sería encontrar a Shuichi a solas).

.-.

La fiesta seguía sin decaer horas después, pero la gente ya empezaba a estar un tanto pasada. Había coqueteado con cuanta secretaria se le cruzó por delante, consiguiendo varios números de teléfono que pasarían a engrosar su lista de "contactos". Era fácil engatusarlas y en cierto modo divertido, pero después de la que hacía 25, perdió el interés.

No hacía más que mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Ryuichi, pero K parecía que estuviera atado a él por una cuerda invisible o algo así porque nunca se alejaba demasiado. Solo pudo acercársele una vez más para que Shuichi les sacara una foto juntos, pero tuvo que retirarse tras ver a K cambiar el cargador de su pistola.

Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a conseguir más avances. Tardó dos horas en darse cuenta de que su cuñado Tohma estaba en la fiesta, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel Fantasma de la Opera era el presidente de la discográfica? (Tatsuha no)

- Pareces algo decepcionado - le dijo Tohma retirando la máscara de su rostro.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué iba a estarlo? - el sarcasmo era bien palpable en sus palabras - No sé... tal vez ¿Por qué cierto grandullón americano me apunte con su pistola cada vez que estoy a cinco metros de Ryuichi¿Será eso¿tú que crees?

- Vamos, vamos - dijo Tohma con su imborrable sonrisa dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro -. Hay mucha gente en la fiesta. Busca otro objetivo...

Y tras decir esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yuki charlando con Noriko mientras Shuichi y Ryuichi se hacían unas fotos con algunos de los que se encargaban del equipo técnico.

Tatsuha suspiró y fue hacia la mesa donde aun quedaba algo de comida. La gente había dejado el lugar devastado, pero aun quedaban algunos canapés y bebida de sobras. Se sirvió un baso de cerveza y algunos canapés de atún. Muy salados para su gusto. Paseó la mirada por la mesa buscando algo más dulce y encontró un solitario pastelito de nata y trufa en una bandeja. Sonrió como un niño y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Una vez lo tuvo vio como otra mano había intentado cogerlo a la vez, pero no había llegado a tiempo.

Tatsuha observó al otro individuo. Era más bajo que él, llevaba un disfraz curioso. Una máscara blanca que cubría su rostro dejando solo al descubierto sus labios pintados de verde oscuro. Un pomposo sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma blanca. Una holgada camisa blanca con volantes en los puños de las mangas y un chaleco verde intenso con bordados plateados. Pantalones bombachos negros que al moverse tenían reflejos verdes. En la cintura un fajín blanco del que colgaban pequeñas chapitas que tintineaban entre ellas ante cualquier movimiento.

No podía distinguir el color de sus ojos tras la máscara, pero vio como estos no se apartaban del bocadito que Tatsuha tenía en la mano. El moreno sonrió con malicia. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a dárselo, pero en el último momento se lo llevó a la boca y se lo comió. Podía imaginar perfectamente la cara de asombro del otro bajo la blanca porcelana. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras masticaba golosamente el dulce bocadito.

De pronto el más bajo le cogió fuertemente por la pechera. Tatsuha pensaba que seguramente le daría un buen gancho de izquierda, pero lo que hizo lo dejó descolocado. Lo besó ¡y que beso! No recordaba que le hubieran dado ninguno así... tan cargado de ansia, pasión, atrevimiento... era como si quisiera comérselo a él. Se estremeció por completo de arriba a bajo. Un simple beso lo estaba excitando... inaudito. Sus alientos se mezclaban dulce y alcohol, una combinación casi afrodisiaca. Pero tan pronto como empezó... acabó.

El desconocido puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó y antes de que Tatsuha pudiera reaccionar, ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Se quedó quieto unos instantes intentando recuperarse de la impresión y lo buscó con la mirada. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, todos estaban demasiado inmersos en el alcohol y la música como para fijarse en ellos.

Tras un rato lo vio saliendo por la puerta que conducía al pasillo y se apresuró a seguirlo. Nadie lo dejaba en semejantes condiciones y luego se daba a la fuga... Fue esquivando a los invitados que bailaban (o lo intentaban). Tropezó con algunos, pero ni siquiera se disculpó. Podía ver como la figura misteriosa se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto a los ascensores y lo perdía de vista. Una chica disfrazada de princesa lo abrazó sorpresivamente y dio un par de vueltas con él al ritmo de la música. Tatsuha se apresuró a endosársela a un chico que iba de romano y salió del lugar antes de que alguien más lo cogiera desprevenido.

Miró desesperado a ambos lados y de pronto lo vio, caminaba despacio pegado a la pared, seguro que llevaba una buena cogorza encima. Se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó. El desconocido se sobresaltó y volvió su rostro cubierto permitiendo que el menor de los Uesugi se apoderara de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y se apretó a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio en una batalla en la que nunca podía haber vencedor o vencido. Solo lucha por ofrecer y recibir pasión.

Apretó el pequeño cuerpo contra la pared y escuchó un gemido bajo, pero muy sugerente. Sus manos ya empezaban a vagar por zonas cubiertas de tela para después colarse por debajo.

Su mente nublada de éxtasis fue vuelta levemente a la realidad por unas sonoras carcajadas provenientes de la fiesta. Aquel no era el lugar más indicado para lo que estaban iniciando. Le cogió por la mano y lo llevó por el oscuro corredor hasta unas puertas que permanecían cerradas, fue probándolas y finalmente una se abrió. Era un despacho pequeño, únicamente iluminada por la estrecha ventana que daba a la oscura calle desierta. Cerró la puerta con su cuerpo, apenas con tiempo para echar el pestillo, cuando el otro se lanzó contra él para continuar lo que momentáneamente habían interrumpido. Tatsuha fue bajando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y con un rápido movimiento lo alzó. Las piernas del más bajo se enredaron en su cintura, mientras sus labios continuaban enzarzados en aquel apasionado beso que nunca parecía acabar.

Dio unos pasos al frente sin soltarle, lo recostó en el escritorio y lo observó. La tenue luz se reflejaba en la brillante máscara de porcelana mientras sus labios que ya habían perdido el maquillaje ahora se mostraban rojos e hinchados. El más bajo estiró los brazos y rodeó su cuello atrayéndolo sobre él. La capa negra de Tatsuha cayó al suelo por su propio peso cuando el nudo fue deshecho con un leve tirón.

Tatsuha llevó sus manos hacia la cara del otro para intentar quitarle la máscara, pero las manos del otro lo detuvieron.

- Ah-ah... - negó con la cabeza y un tono de voz juguetón mientras llevaba las manos de Tatsuha de regreso a su cintura.

¿Quería que todo fuera anónimo? Porque no... eso lo hacía más interesante. Aunque nunca lo había hecho sin conocer el rostro de su amante. Tatsuha se limitó a sonreír para demostrarle que estaba deacuerdo y prosiguió con su labor.

La blanca blusa descubrió el pequeño pero firme torso de su misterioso amante. Por sus formas supuso que debía de ser bastante joven, tal vez tanto como él. Las manos inquietas en su camisa negra lo hicieron regresar a la realidad y con un ligero movimiento de hombros por parte de Tatsuha la incómoda prenda estuvo fuera. Sintió aquella boquita que tanto lo había enloquecido con un beso en su cuello y no pudo reprimir un gemido... Iba a ser una buena noche.

.-.

El sonido más o menos lejano de algo de cristal al caer al suelo y romperse, seguido de estrepitosas carcajadas, lo hizo despertar. Pero no abrió los ojos, la maraña que nos envuelve a todos cuando estamos recién despertados persistía enmarañando su mente pero no alejando los recuerdos, además, estaba taaaan cansado.

Nunca en su activa vida sexual había tenido relación semejante. Aun tenía el pulso algo acelerado, la piel transpirada y los hombros bastante magullados (menuda forma de clavar las uñas...) Pero pese a esos pequeños malestares se sentía estupendamente. Jamás había disfrutado tanto y todo gracias a su misterioso desconocido. Sonrió ¿Tal vez ahora le dejaría ver su cara?

Finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose tumbado boca arriba en el enmoquetado suelo del pequeño despacho. Su capa negra cubría su desnudez, pero no recordaba haberse tapado. "Un detalle muy lindo por su parte" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba. Se sujetó al escritorio debido al repentino mareo que le causaba ver los muebles girando a su alrededor. Demasiado alcohol... los efectos de la resaca empezaban a mostrarse. Paseó sus ojos negros por la estancia y tardó menos de un segundo en ser consciente de la realidad: Estaba solo.

Lo único que había allí que perturbara el orden del despacho, eran sus propias ropas. Nada indicaba que allí hubiera o hubiera habido alguien más.

Los sonidos de la fiesta se notaban menos intensos y como apagados ¿qué hora sería? Se vistió con rapidez por si a alguien se le ocurría asomar la nariz, ahora veía que el pestillo estaba abierto.

Una vez arreglado salió del despacho tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de la puerta y con naturalidad fue a la sal de fiestas.

Estaba medio vacía, apenas unas seis parejas seguían bailando al ritmo de una música lenta y asquerosamente romántica. Muchos estaban sentados cerca de las, ahora sí, vacías mesas del Bufete, conversando tranquilamente mientras otros babeaban con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro. Los amplios ventanales mostraban el próximo amanecer cubriendo el invernal cielo con colores apastelados. Tatsuha no necesitó mucho antes de comprender que su misterioso amante no se encontraba allí. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

- Hombre ¿aun aquí? - dijo la serena voz de su cuñado - pensaba que te habías ido hacía horas con alguna "conquista" y que no te vería hasta la noche - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Si, bueno... - respondió vagamente - ¿Ya se han ido todos?

- Casi. K tuvo que llevarse a Ryuichi a su casa después de que consiguiera (aun no sé como) una botella de cerveza sin alcohol, le sentó muy mal...

- Je je... - rió Tatsuha sabiendo que la cogorza de su ídolo era por causas sociológicas.

- Eiri se tuvo que llevar a Shuichi a rastras después de que se pusiera a cantar sobre la mesa del bufé - dijo con el ceño fruncido -, bueno o fue a rastras hasta que Eiri le dijo algo al oído. Después Shindo era el que lo arrastraba a él...

Tatsuha se preguntó vagamente si aquello tendría que ver con el famoso "trato". Sin poder evitarlo continuó escrutando los rostros y los disfraces de los que aun quedaban, pero ninguno se parecía en nada a su chico misterioso.

- ¿A quien buscas? - preguntó Tohma curioso al ver que su pequeño cuñado no le hacía caso mientras le explicaba que Sakano se había echado a llorar como una madalena por culpa del alcohol chapurreando no se que de "Terminar con sus nervios".

- No lo sé - dijo lacónicamente antes de salir de allí sin más explicaciones y dejando a su rubio cuñado más que confuso.

Salió del edificio y fue directo a su coche lo abrió y se dejó caer sin tener cuidado en no arrugar su capa (claro que más arrugada ya no podía estar). Dejó la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y suspiró cansado.

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala pata? No había podido acercarse a su ídolo, pero a eso ya estaba acostumbrado. Y para colmo no había podido descubrir la identidad de aquel misterioso joven que conseguía excitarlo con un simple roce. Recordó sus labios húmedos en su pecho, sus manos atrevidas en su espalda, sus gemidos ahogados en el placer... ¡Dios! Se estaba poniendo solo de recordarlo. Y eso nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando fantaseaba con Ryuichi Sakuma. Ese chico misterioso tenía algo que lo descolocaba como nadie. No podía perder semejante estimulante.

Arrancó el coche y mientras salía del parking tomó una decisión: averiguaría quien era ese chico aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.-.

Tohma estaba revisando unos documentos en su despacho cuando la voz de su secretaria lo distrajo.

- ¿Señor Seguchi?

Algo en su voz hizo que Tohma desviara la mirada de sus documentos. Hitomi era una empleada seria, discreta y calmada, pero ahora parecía sumamente alterada.

- ¿Si?

- Ha venido el joven Tatsuha - dijo apretando los dientes.

Tohma enseguida comprendió y se apresuró a decirle que lo hiciera pasar. La secretaria abrió más la puerta y dejó pasara al moreno. Durante ese breve plazo de tiempo la mujer no despegó los ojos de él, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a salirle otra cabeza y a atacarla. Una vez estuvo dentro la secretaria salió cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Tohma suspiró. No sabía que había pasado exactamente entre su secretaria y su cuñado, pero lo cierto es que no quería saberlo...

- Buenos días Tohma - saludó alegremente sentándose ante el escritorio.

- Buenos días Tatsuha. Me sorprende verte tan temprano.

- Pero si son las once de la mañana...

- Por eso lo digo - dijo Tohma sin perder la sonrisa, esperando algún contraataque, pero este nunca llegó. Y eso fue extraño. Tatsuha no se rebotaba tanto como Eiri, pero lo hacía.

- Verás tenía que pedirte un favorcito - dijo con tono meloso y su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? - preguntó suspicaz.

- ¿Podrías decirme quien vino a la fiesta de Año Nuevo?

- ¿No conseguiste bastantes teléfonos? - dijo recargando la espalda en el asiento.

- En realidad no conseguí el que quería.

- No te voy a dar el de Ryuichi... - advirtió.

- Ese lo doy por perdido - murmuró con desanimo.

- ¿Y que se supone que harías con esa lista?

- Buscar a alguien.

- ¿Alguna presa se te escapó? - preguntó con un poco de sorna.

- Algo así... ¿me la das?

- No.

- Piénsalo un poco antes ¿no Tohma?

- Mira en primer lugar esa información no te concierne y en segundo no te va a servir de nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en la lista solo está la gente a la que se le envió una invitación no las personas que fueron o sus acompañantes.

- Vale... no me ayudes ya me las apañaré yo solo - dijo saliendo del despacho con cara de niño al que se le ha negado un capricho.

Tohma suspiró y negó con la cabeza volviendo a coger sus informes pero se sobresaltó al escuchar a su secretaria gritar.

- ¡DEPRAVADO!

.-.

- ¡5 minutos antes de la siguiente grabación! - anunció K. Al instante los tres integrantes de Bad Luck cayeron al suelo medio muertos.

Menuda semanita llevaban. Grabaciones, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas... no tenían ni un respiro. Y eso que apenas estaban a mitad de Enero. El Boom de las Navidades ya había pasado y por tanto tenían que prepararse para el siguiente boom de ventas (¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil inventar una excusa para hacer una fiesta?)

- Voy al baño - anunció Suguru casi arrastrándose hacia la salida.

- En serio K, vas a acabar por matarnos - dijo Hiro mientras se pasaba una lata de cola por la frente.

- No, of course! - dijo el americano negando con una mano - solo es un poco de trabajo.

- ¿Poco? - dijeron Shuichi y Hiro con escepticismo.

- Venga, venga ¡no seáis así¡Vamos a arrasar en las listas! Y para eso hay que esforzarse, y vosotros lo haréis ¿A que sí? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ... - los chicos no contestaron. Pero al ver a K cargando su pistola con cara de pocos amigos se apresuraron a decir - ¡Claro que lo haremos!

- Así me gusta - aceptó el manager. De pronto un pitido llamó su atención. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó una especie de mini radar que emitió señales de luz y sonido y maldiciendo en ingles salió de la sala de ensayos.

- ¿Qué se trae con ese trasto? - preguntó Hiro confundido.

- Prefiero no saberlo - dijo Shuichi - el otro día lo escuché decir no se que de sensores para atrapar alimañas o armiños... no le entendí muy bien.

Una gota cayó por la cabeza de Hiro mientras pensaba que el tampoco quería saber de que iba aquello.

Al momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y K entró apuntando a alguien con su pistola. Parecía un policía en plena detención.

- Muy bien, despacio, ahora siéntate ahí y no hagas movimientos bruscos - ordenaba a su "prisionero de guerra" mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Tatsuha? - preguntó Shuichi acercándose.

- Hola ¿Cómo os va?

- ¿Otra vez aquí? - preguntó Hiro sin levantarse de su asiento.

- Pues si... - K puso su pistola en la sien del moreno y dijo en tono amenazador.

- ¿Me vas a decir por que te dedicas a acosar a todos los empleados?

- Yo no acoso a nadie - K quitó el seguro -, bueno tal vez un poco a Hitomi ¡pero solo un poco! - se defendió.

- ¿Entonces por que acorralas a al gente por los pasillos?

- Solo les quería hacer una pregunta, pero no me hacían caso así que...

- ¿Aun estás con eso? - dijo Shuichi suspirando.

- No me voy a rendir - dijo Tatsuha con una seriedad muy poco propia de él.

- ¿De que habláis? - quiso saber Hiro con más curiosidad al ver que Shuichi si sabía de que iba la cosa.

- Tatsuha está buscando a alguien que conoció en la fiesta, pero no sabe ni su nombre ni la cara que tiene - explicó Shuichi con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y eso?

- Llevaba una máscara... por cierto a vosotros no os he preguntado ¿Visteis a alguien con una máscara de porcelana, blusa blanca, chaleco verde y pantalones negros?

- ¿Con una pluma grande en el sombrero? - preguntó Hiro.

- ¡Ese mismo! - dijo Tatsuha emocionado.

- Si, le vi. Pero no tengo ni idea de quien podía ser.  
Tatsuha dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante mientras un aura oscura de decepción y varios fuegos fatuos lo rodeaban.

- Venga no es para tanto... - intentó animarle Hiro.

- Sí que lo es ¡todo el mundo me dice lo mismo! O no lo vieron o no saben quien era.

- ¿Y para que lo buscas? - preguntó K con los brazos cruzados y recostado en la pared. No entendía a que venía tanto empeño. Solo se comportaba así de terco cuando era algo relacionado con Ryuichi.

- Digamos que tenemos algo pendiente - dijo lacónicamente antes de salir.

- Me parece muy bien ¡pero deja en paz a las secretarias! - le advirtió K desde la puerta consiguiendo que la gente que pasaba por el pasillo se los quedara mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

.-.

- Aun te busca - dijo Shuichi sentado en un sofá.

- Pues que me busque - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo tienes muy desesperado.

- Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta... que trabaje un poco.

- Oh, vamos... pero si estás deseando que te encuentre - sonrió Shuichi pícaramente y no pudo evitar una carcajada ante el carmín en las mejillas del otro - ¿Por qué no dejas que se lo diga?

- No - dijo rotundo - ya es bastante con que lo sepas tú.

- Pero el interesado es él...

- Precisamente porque es un interesado. Como cuñado tuyo que es, sabes mejor que nadie lo que le gusta jugar. Antes de nada quiero descubrir si solo me ve como un polvo más o que.

- Pues a este paso lo llevas claro - dijo Shuichi críticamente -. No creo que esta sea la mejor forma de conquistarlo.

- Tal vez, pero no es mi estilo acosar a la persona que me gusta hasta que cede.

- ¡Oye! - replicó Shuichi ofendido - vale no digo nada más, pero sigo pensando que esta no es la mejor forma.

- Gracias por tu observación, pero tranquilo, sé lo que me hago.

Shuichi lo miró con cara de no estar muy convencido, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto Tatsuha comenzó su búsqueda, Shuichi supo de quien se trataba, pero él le había hecho jurar y perjurar que no diría nada y así lo haría.

.-.

Tatsuha se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un gran suspiro. Parecía un alma en pena... Se había pateado el edificio de N-G Records de arriba abajo, preguntado a todo el mundo y no había logrado ninguna información útil sobre su misterioso amante.

- ¿Pero donde estas? - murmuró.

- Si que te ha dado fuerte esta vez - comentó Yuki dejando una lata de cerveza ante su hermano mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del sofá.

Observó a su hermano menor. Nunca lo había visto tan emperrado en algo que no fuera Nittle Grasper o Ryuichi Sakuma. Tatsuha siempre era alocado, descerebrado y nada serio, por no decir también golfo, manipulador y egoísta. Pero viéndolo allí tirado en el sofá, tan desesperado y mustio, Yuki creyó que incluso su hermano menor tenía sentimientos.

- No lo entiendes Eiri... - dijo Tatsuha con tono lastimero.

- Pues no, no entiendo como puedes hacer tantas estupideces por alguien que ni conoces. Me recuerdas a Shuichi... - dijo recordando en como había insistido el cantante cuando se conocieron.

- Pues él al final te consiguió -dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Eiri se limitó a dar un trago a su cerveza ignorando el comentario. Tatsuha volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Y que tiene de especial? Ni siquiera sabes que pinta tiene...

- Bueno, su cara no sé como es pero su cuerpo podría reconocerlo a oscuras solo con el tacto - dijo con una amplia sonrisa pervertida. Yuki prefirió no saber más.

Un pitido llamó la atención del rubio que dejando su lata sobre la mesa se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho. Tras unos segundos Tatsuha lo escuchó maldecir a Shuichi. Se levantó y fue a ver que había hecho el pelirrosa para cabrear tanto a su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Le dije que devolviera esto - dijo entre dientes levantando una bolsa de tintorería de plástico transparente.

A Tatsuha le dio un vuelco el corazón: era el disfraz de su misterioso enmascarado. La blusa blanca, el chaleco verde, los pantalones oscuros... sin duda era ese.

- ¿Qué haces con ese disfraz?

- Es el que Shuichi insistió que me pusiera - dijo con desagrado -, incluso se lo llevó a la fiesta por si cambiaba de opinión... -dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Pero ese es el disfraz que llevaba la persona que busco! - exclamó. Yuki enarcó una ceja un tanto escéptico. Tatsuha lo sacó de su bolsa y revolvió el interior buscando cualquier pista, pero nada - Estoy seguro.

- Bueno que es este disfraz, es seguro - dijo Yuki mientras encendía un cigarro. Tatsuha lo miró interrogadoramente -. Shuichi me dijo que lo había hecho su hermana, ya sabes la diseñadora. Dudo que haya otro igual por ahí.

- Si tú no te lo pusiste... ¿Shuichi se lo dejó a alguien más?

- Seguramente - dijo dejando escapar una bocanada de humo -, ahora que recuerdo. Dijeron que a alguien se le había estropeado su disfraz o algo así. Tal vez se lo prestó a ese alguien...

Guardaron silencio pensando. Tatsuha llegó bastante avanzada la fiesta, por lo que no se enteró de nada de aquel incidente.

Otro pitido los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Yuki se acercó al ordenador apretó un icono y la ventana del correo se abrió. Estaba llena mensajes.

- Maldita la hora en la que Shuichi aprendió a usar el e-mail - farfulló Yuki.

- ¿Te ha colado algún virus? - preguntó con malicia el moreno.

- No, pero tengo la bandeja de entrada a tope - dijo abriendo algunos -. Todos son mensajes de agradecimiento por las fotos.

- ¿Fotos?

- Las que tomó en la fiesta. Ha enviado las copias por correo electrónico. Desde que tubo aquel disgusto con el vídeo de Nittle Grasper, que no quiere saber nada del servicio de correos.

- Es que es muy traumatizante que después de esperar semanas por un vídeo que es prácticamente imposible de conseguir, te lo manden roto - dijo comprendiendo a Shuichi, como fan acérrimo que era, comprendía su dolor -. Un momento... - se cortó quedando pensativo, entonces sus ojos refulgieron ante una repentina idea - ¡Eiri¿Dónde están esas fotos?

- Aquí, en su carpeta - dijo mientras pinchaba el icono de un pequeño y sonriente Kumagoro con el título "Archivos de Shuichi".

Dentro habían varias carpetas con distintos títulos: gira 2002, concierto en el Hokuden, rodaje del clip, TOP SCRET (después intentaría mirar ahí), y al lado: fiesta de AñoNuevo. Abrió esta carpeta y empezó a pasar las imágenes por el visor. Habían muchas fotos de grupos y algunas individuales. Pudo reconocer a Hiro, Noriko, Ryuichi, K, a él mismo, Tohma, Sakano... y mucha más gente a la que no recordaba; de pronto vio una en la que salía su chico misterioso. Iba vestido de pirata, pero llevaba tanto la máscara como el sombrero y las botas con las que lo había conocido. Su camisa y pantalones estaban manchados por lo que parecía cola o algún refresco parecido. Tiraba de la tela mojada de su camisa como indicándole a la cámara que lo habían dejado hecho un cromo. Esta foto no iba titulada como las otras en las que se decía las personas que salían en las fotos, tan solo llevaban un rastro de números.

- Se cambió de disfraz y ya nadie le reconoció... ¿Le reconoces? - preguntó Tatsuha.

- Le vi hablando con Shuichi y Hiro...

- ¿Hiro? El me dijo que no le había visto... No espera, yo le pregunté por el chico de los bombachos, no por el pirata. Tal vez por eso no lo relacionó... - dijo mientras jugueteaba con las chapitas metálicas del fagín.

- O no quiso relacionarlo - dijo Yuki crípticamente.

Tatsuha se volvió para reprocharle, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la imagen que ahora estaba a tamaño completo en la pantalla. En ella se veía a Shuichi sin la capucha del disfraz de perro con un brazo extendido hacia la cámara para sujetarla ante sí. El otro brazo pasaba por detrás de los hombros del chico misterioso que tenía la máscara medio apartada permitiendo ver su rostro perfectamente. Un rostro redondeado y algo aniñado con una par de grandes y alegres ojos marrones bajo un corto flequillo verde.

- Suguru - murmuró Tatsuha dejándose caer sobre una silla pesadamente. La impresión lo había dejado sin fuerzas.

.-.

- ¡Achis!

- Salud - corearon Shuichi y Hiro.

- Gracias - dijo Suguru frotándose la nariz.

- ¿Te has resfriado? - preguntó Hiro algo preocupado - llevas varios días estornudando sin parar...

- O tal vez alguien está hablando de ti a todas horas, ya conoces el dicho - dijo Shuichi con fingido tono inocente. Suguru le devolvió una mirada de reproche y volvió a concentrarse en sus partituras.

Shuichi sonrió observando la aparente indiferencia del más joven del grupo. ¿Quién diría que detrás de esa carita de niño modélico y ser calmado se escondía una autentica fiera llena de "lujuria y pasión"? o al menos así lo había descrito Tatsuha...

Fue pocos días después de la fiesta. El moreno se presentó en casa de Yuki para "desayunar en familia" (según él) con una gran sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. El escritor le dijo que podía desayunar si quería, pero que no molestara porque tenía mucho que hacer. Yuki se encerró en el estudio, aunque esta vez no echó el pestillo por si Shuichi necesitaba que lo rescatasen...

- Y dime Shuichi - había empezado su cuñado - ¿Ya habéis cumplido el trato?

- No... no sé de que me hablas - tartamudeó Shuichi intentando no desviar la mirada de su cuenco de cereales. Si miraba a Tatsuha a los ojos se lo contaría todo y a Yuki no le gustaría eso... así que optó por otra táctica: el despiste - Por cierto ¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con la cogorza que cogió Ryuichi?

- Te aseguro que no - dijo Tatsuha, aunque parecía que le hubiera gustado estar cerca -. En esos momentos estaba "ocupado"

La sonrisa lobuna de su cuñado bastó para que el pelirrosa intuyera en que había estado "ocupado". De pronto Tatsuha pareció recordar algo y preguntó:

- Shuichi ¿Recuerdas a alguien que fuera disfrazado con una camisa blanca, pantalones bombachos negros, chaleco verde y sombrero de ala con una gran pluma?

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? - preguntó Shuichi un tanto perspicaz.

Aquel era el disfraz que le había prestado a Suguru después de que alguien le tirara encima su bebida ¿Para que le buscaría Tatsuha?

- Solo contesta ¿lo viste o no?

- Sí lo vi, pero no sé quien era - mintió Shuichi, tenía un mal pálpito, mejor saber que se traía entre manos el moreno antes de poner a Suguru en un compromiso.

- Maldita sea... - masculló Tatsuha revolviéndose el pelo.

- ¿Para que lo buscas?

- Pues porque se largó sin decir nada mientras dormía - espetó el moreno molesto. Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿te... te enrollaste con...?

- Sí, me enrollé con un completo desconocido, pero es normal en las fiestas de noche vieja...

- ¿Ah si?

- Que inocente puedes llegar a ser - dijo Tatsuha poniéndole una mano en la cabeza como si se tratase de un niño (o un perro) -. Pero no importa -dijo de pronto con resolución - le encontraré. No puedo dejar escapar a alguien tan lleno de pasión y lujuria ¡En la vida he disfrutado tanto una sesión de sexo!

- Eso me sobraba... - murmuró Shuichi. No podía imaginar al pequeño Suguru en ese plan con Tatsuha.

Y ahora que lo observaba mientras inspeccionaba las partituras buscando cualquier fallo, seguía sin poder imaginárselo. Pero el propio pianista se lo había dicho. Bueno más bien se le había escapado... Cuando le devolvió el disfraz, Shuichi empezó a hacerle preguntas en principio sin malicia.

- ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

- Si olvidamos lo de la coca cola, si. Fue bastante divertida - contestó con cierto brillo en sus ojos, que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser porque Shuichi estaba atento a la más mínima reacción del pequeño.

- Te perdí de vista después de sacarte las fotos ¿No me digas que te fuiste a casa tan temprano?

- Claro que no - dijo como ofendido -. Me fui sobre las cinco o así. Según me dijo Tohma, tú y Yuki os fuisteis antes de cuatro con muchas prisas...

- Si, bueno... ya sabes... je je... - admitió Shuichi con falsa vergüenza.

- Hay que ver con las parejas -intentó pincharle - solo pensáis en eso.

- Bueno al menos Yuki supo que se acostó conmigo. A Tatsuha lo has dejado con la incógnita... - Suguru se puso tan pálido que por un momento pareció que fuera a desmayarse de la impresión.

- No... no sé de que me hablas... yo... no...

- Déjate de excusas. Tatsuha me dijo que se lío con alguien y que curiosamente llevaba el disfraz que te dejé - Suguru agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste mientras estabas borracho? Es normal perder la cabeza después de tantas copas. Tendrías que haber visto como amanecí después de la cena que organizamos al acabar el instituto...

- En otras circunstancias nunca hubiera hecho eso... - dijo Suguru tapándose la cara.

- No te preocupes. No es tan grave - intentó reconfortarlo Shuichi con una mano en su hombre -, además dudo que ninguno de los dos se haya quedado embarazado - rió Shuichi, pero al ver que su broma no parecía animar al peliverde intentó ponerse serio -. Mira, sé que seguramente te asustarías mucho al despertarte y encontrarte en semejantes condiciones con otro hombre pero...

- El problema no es que seamos hombros - le cortó Suguru mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en mucho rato ¿Qué era lo que veía en sus ojos? -, el problema es... es...

- Suguru - Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta - ¿Te gusta Tatsuha? - el más joven agachó la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurro.

- Si...

- ¿Desde cuando! - Aun no se lo creía.

- No lo sé, desde siempre supongo... Lo conocí cuando Mika y Tohma se casaron y ya entonces me pareció alguien... interesante, pero nunca hemos podido tratar mucho. Por eso no tenía ninguna esperanza... pero durante la fiesta... - sonrió - Es cierto eso que dicen que el alcohol te hace más valiente. De otra manera nunca le hubiera entrado de esa manera...

- Bueno... - murmuró Shuichi aun demasiado impactado - pues tienes que saber que te está buscando. Sí, en serio - afirmó ante su cara de sorpresa -. Le pregunta a todo el que estuvo en la fiesta si te recuerda.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? - preguntó con un deje de pánico.

- No, primero quería saber si era verdad por ti -siguió un leve silencio - ¿Y bien, que vas a hacer?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si dices que Tatsuha te gusta desde hace tanto y él también...

- Él solo esta buscando al idiota que lo dejó tirado antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Sé como es, los rollos de una noche se le olvidan muy rápido. Va a la aventura. Una vez sepa con quien pasó la Nochevieja, ya no querrá saber nada más...

Shuichi no dijo nada. Suguru tenía razón, Tatsuha dejaría de mostrar interés en el misterioso enmascarado en cuanto supiera su identidad. Por eso había aceptado el plan de Suguru: dejar que Tatsuha se calentara la cabeza. Si lo dejaba estar es que en verdad no merecía la pena para Suguru. Aunque Shuichi no podía evitar pensar ¿Qué pasaría si Tatsuha lo encontraba? Suguru parecía tan seguro de que no le descubriría, que no había contemplado esa posibilidad, o eso creía Shuichi.

.-.

- ¡Yuki ya he llegado! - anunció alegremente al entrar en el piso. El habitual silencio lo recibió- He traído algo rico para cenar y... - se quedó callado al ver sentados en el sofá a Yuki y Tatsuha - Vaya, no sé si habrá bastante para los tres.

- Olvida la cena y ven aquí - pidió/ordenó Yuki. Shuichi tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó. Tatsuha dejó una imagen impresa ante él. La fotografía que se había hecho con Suguru tras dejarle el disfraz en la fiesta... "oh-oh" pensó Shuichi.

- ¿No habías dicho que no sabías quien era?

- Eh... ¿Te referías a ese disfraz? Pues no caí en la cuenta je je je... - intentó justificarse torpemente - Voy a preparar la cena...

- Quieto ahí - dijo Yuki, el pelirrosa quedó estático a medio levantar -. Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? - Shuichi se retorció las manos nervioso - Habla.

- Yo... este... no... pues él... ¡Yo no sé nada! - E intentó salir corriendo del salón, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta Tatsuha lo sujetó del brazo.

- Espera - dijo el moreno mientras intentaba que Shuichi regresara al sofá - solo quiera hacerte un par de preguntas...

- ¡No se nada¡No tengo nada que contestar!

- Entonces ¿por qué intentas huir? - preguntó Yuki. No se había movido para nada de su sitio, es más, parecía entretenido con el espectáculo.

- No me gusta cuando Tatsuha mira así - contestó mirando con desconfianza a su cuñado.

- Ese no es el punto... - negó el moreno. Se sentó en la mesilla baja ante el cantante y poniéndole un foco en la cara al más puro estilo interrogatorio policial, empezó a preguntar - Sabías que la persona a la que buscaba era Suguru ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Shuichi permaneció con la boca bien cerrada -. Venga al menos contéstame eso...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - le preguntó Shuichi.

- ¿Hacer de que?

- Ahora que sabes a quien te tiraste en la fiesta ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Tatsuha parpadeó un par de veces algo confuso ¿Cómo que qué iba a hacer? Pues hablar con él, preguntarle porque lo dejó tirado y tal vez... tener más sexo ¿Qué tenía de malo su forma de pensar?

- Hay algo más ¿cierto? - intervino Yuki. Tatsuha observó a su hermano y al volver a mirar a Shuichi se dio cuenta de que era así.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tatsuha algo perdido.

- ¿Qué piensas de Suguru? - desde luego hoy Shuichi tenía el don de desconcertar a Tatsuha.

- No sé, tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho trato... - comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando recordar las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido. Casi siempre había sido durante reuniones familiares y cosas por el estilo. Naturalmente estando bajo la atenta mirada de tu familia no puedes ser muy natural (Aunque eso a Eiri nunca le había importado...) Pero siempre le había parecido muy majo, serio, pero buena gente. Claro que su comportamiento en la fiesta no encajaba con la imagen que él (y todo el mundo) tenía sobre el joven Suguru Fujisaki.

- ¿Te gusta de alguna manera? - insistió Shuichi echándose hacia delante y encarando a su cuñado. Ahora él parecía quien dirigía el interrogatorio.

- No sé... nunca había pensado en él de esa manera... es guapo, no atractivo, pero es agradable a la vista.

- Tenía razón... - suspiró Shuichi con cierto tono derrotado.

- ¿Razón en que? - preguntó Tatsuha, pero al ver que su cuñado se levantaba sin contestar insistió - Shuichi, explícate.

- Solo lo ves como un revolcón más - le dijo con hiriente sinceridad mirándole directamente a los ojos -. Hazle un favor y olvídale, para hacerle daño, mejor déjalo como está.

Tatsuha quedó tan impactado, que apenas fue consciente de en que momento Shuichi dejaba la habitación.

- Eso es cierto - la voz de Yuki lo trajo de regreso al presente.

- ¿Que?

- Que para que le causes disgustos y problemas, mejor que dejes a Suguru en paz.

.-.

Tatsuha estaba echado boca arriba en la cama, contemplando como las luces de los coches que pasaban, trazaban dibujos en el techo de su cuarto. Aunque en realidad no prestaba atención. Su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en un chico de cabellos verdosos y ojos chocolate.

Nunca habían hablado mucho la verdad. Pese a ser de la misma edad y estar emparentados, no tenían mucho contacto. Tatsuha residía en Kyoto, salvo esporádicas temporadas en Tokyo y Suguru vivía en Tokyo, pero viajaba mucho a causa de las obligaciones de su trabajo. Pero las pocas ocasiones en las que habían coincidido se lo había pasado bien. Como en aquel cumpleaños de Tohma, solo Suguru hubiera podido convencer a su primo de que los dejara marcharse antes de hora. Así en vez de pasar la tarde en familia, habían ido al cine a ver la última de invasiones alienígenas y luego a los recreativos. Parecía que había pasado tanto desde entonces. En aquel momento Suguru no se le antojo un chiquillo quejica y repelente que muchos creían que era, sino un colega de su edad (bastante enrollado por cierto).

Se retiró el flequillo de la frente y suspiró. Pensó en la fiesta de nochevieja. El encuentro en la mesa, aquel comportamiento impetuoso, su sensualidad, la fluidez de sus movimientos, el tono de sus gemidos, el sabor de su piel... abrió los ojos de golpe. Se excitaba de solo recordar. Jamás tuvo un encuentro así... pero ¿era eso lo único que quería de Suguru? Las palabras determinantes de Shuichi indicaban que aquel encuentro había sido algo más que un polvo para el pianista. Tal vez... ¿acaso Suguru...?

Se incorporó de golpe, acababa de tomar una decisión.

.-.

Tres disparos resonaron en la sala de ensayos.

- ¡Lo siento K¡Te juro que no volverá a pasar! - gritaba Shuichi parapetado tras un sillón.

- Tenemos un Plannig, mister Shindo - dijo el americano cargando su arma con precisos movimientos -, cualquier retraso - quitó el seguro - es imperdonable.

- Pero solo han sido 15 minutos - se defendió el cantante tembloroso.

- Shut up - dijo y se lió a disparar. Shuichi corría por el cuarto como los patitos de feria. Mientras el resto del equipo observaba desde la puerta del pasillo.

- Pues nos estamos retrasando más con este espectáculo - dijo Suguru a Hiro.

- Que se le va a hacer... - dijo Hiro.

Al otro lado, Sakano se lamentaba en un rincón rodeado de fuegos fatuos y niebla oscura mientras murmuraba frases ininteligibles. Los encargados del equipo de sonido estaban comentando de si se iban a tomar un café o esperaban a que K se quedara sin balas. Pero el manager parecía tener existencias para cubrir una guerra, así que todos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores, Suguru se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su cartera y regresó sobre su pasos. Pero antes de poder llegar al vestuarios una mano surgida de la nada lo cogió por un brazo y lo metió en un despachó.

- ¿Pero que haces? - reprochó a su misterios "secuestrador". Se quedó sin habla. La persona que tenía delante llevaba una máscara blanca, la misma que el llevó en la fiesta.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo el enmascarado retirándose la pieza de porcelana.

- ¿De que quieres hablar Tatsuha? - guardaron silencio unos instantes. Luego Suguru se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de salir - Además este no es buen momento. Tengo que regresar a la sala de grabación y...

- A K aun le queda mucha munición - dice Tatsuha cortándole el paso -, calculo que tenemos una media hora para hablar...

- Pues habla - contesta cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fríamente.

- ¿Te gusto? - suelta de golpe. A Suguru lo pilló con la guardia baja y no pudo contener el sonrojo que delataba la verdad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno o es eso o estabas realmente caliente aquella noche - de inmediato supo que hubiera sido mejor callar. La mirada de desprecio que le dirigió el más bajo lo dejó helado.

- No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de escuchar chorradas...

Volvió a intentar salir, pero Tatsuha no le dejaba pasar. Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a pedirle que se apartara, a insultarle, incluso gritarle... pero no pudo. La cercanía lo dejó sin aliento. Tatsuha parecía perforarlo con la mirada, sin saber como acercó el rostro. Estaba hechizado por aquellos ojos oscuros que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Notó el olor de la colonia de marca y la loción de afeitar de Tatsuha. Que ironía, con la misma edad y en la cara de Suguru no crecía más que alguna espinilla rebelde.

Tatsuha cogió con suavidad la barbilla de Suguru y pasó el pulgar por sus labios, los recordaba dulces y ardientes ¿seguirían igual? Inclinó la cabeza y volvió a probarlos, como hizo aquella noche en un despacho similar a este.

Un choque eléctrico los recorrió, mariposas en el estómago y una increíble sensación de disfrute. Tatsuha llevó su manos a la cintura del más bajo y lo acercó lentamente ¿Por qué de repente necesitaba tener cerca aquel cuerpecito? Nunca había tenido aquella sensación de ansias de alguien, pero en el fondo le gustaba aquel vacío que se llenaba tan dulcemente con la cercanía del otro. Pensaba colmarse hasta la saciedad.

Algo húmedo rozó su cara. Abrió los ojos y comprobó desconcertado que Suguru lloraba. Se separó y lo miró sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Suguru...

- ¿Ya te has divertido bastante? - le dijo con voz fría mientras se frotaba los ojos con el puño de la manga, parece enfadado por no poder contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo estas no dejan de salir - Ya puedes irte...

- ¿Quién ha dicho...?

- Oh, vamos - dijo enfrentándolo con rabia -, eres Tatsuha Uesugi, don Juan conquistador y pendenciero... no buscas nada más que un revolcón o una relación corta en la que no haya más que sexo.

- En menudo concepto me tienes... - dijo Tatsuha un tanto dolido. Sabía que muchos lo veían así, pero que se lo dijeran a la cara dolía. Y más si era Suguru quien lo hacía... - Además ¿quien dice que yo solo busco eso?

- Todos... - murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos. Tatsuha le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo te gusto - no era una pregunta - y tú también a mí.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Solo me buscabas porque te dejé plantado aquella noche. Tienes que ser tú quien deje a tus ligues, no al revés.

- No es eso - la mirada de incredulidad lo hizo ser sincero -. Vale, en un principio me mosqueó que no estuvieras. Pero solo en principio. Yo... nunca había tenido una noche así. En verdad tienes algo especial - Suguru se sonrojó -, y me gustaría que compartiéramos tiempo.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Seamos amigos en principio, conozcámonos mejor y luego... ¿quien sabe? - le tendió una mano - ¿aceptas?

- Sí - afirmó tras unos segundos de reflexión con la sonrisa más dulce que nunca hubiera visto.

.-.

Dos meses habían pasado. La primavera se presentaba mucho más húmeda que otros años, llevaba una semana entera lloviendo.

- Tokyo acabará inundado - murmuró Hiro mirando por la ventana.

- En el canal del tiempo decían que pronto pararía - dijo Sakano guardando unos documentos en su maletín.

Había sido un duro día de grabación pero por suerte ya acababa. El grupo ya estaba recogiendo el equipo dispuesto a marcharse.

- Bueno nos vemos el Lunes - se despidió Suguru alegremente mientras salía de la sala.

- Ultimamente se le ve muy animado ¿no? - comentó Sakano - Eso es bueno.

- Sí y esperemos que la felicidad le dure - dijo K dando un chasquido al preparar su arma - o yo intervendré...

Sakano lo observó confundido sin saber de que hablaba el americano. Hiro y Shuichi intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. Hiro había descubierto la relación amistosa de Suguru y Tatsuha, un día en que lo encontraron en el bar en el que estaban tomando algo. K, como buen mánager tenía que estar al corriente de lo que ocurría en las vidas de sus representados y Sakano... no se enteraba de nada.

El cantante observó como la lluvia seguía cayendo con una sonrisa. Ojalá todo les fuera bien y que de la amistad pudiera surgir algo más intenso.

.-.

- Buenas tardes - saludó Suguru apoyando en su hombro el paraguas para que su rostro quedara al descubierto.

- Pensaba que llegarías más tarde - dijo Tatsuha. El moreno permanecía apoyado en la pared debajo del toldo de una tienda.

- K ha sido clemente hoy - explicó mientras los dos se encaminaban por la calle - ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¿Qué tal al cine? Creo que hacen una muy buena.

- Perfecto, además con este tiempo no hay ganas de ir por la calle.

Mientras Suguru compraba palomitas y refrescos, Tatsuha fue por las entradas.

- Venga vamos - dijo Tatsuha cogiendo su parte de las chucherías.

- Aun no me has dicho cual vamos a ver...

- Una que me recomendó un amigo.

Dieron la entrada al hombre que dejaba pasar a las salas y después fueron a la número 8. No había mucha gente sentada. Ellos fueron subiendo por las escaleras buscando el número de sus entradas que resultó estar en el fondo de la sala.

- La taquillera ha tenido narices... la sala está desierta y nos coloca aquí atrás.

- Que se le va a hacer - repuso Tatsuha acomodándose.

- Oye... ¿No le habrás hecho algo a la taquillera y por eso nos a puesto aquí arriba?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - dijo el moreno ofendido.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con aquella camarera? Te tiró un refresco por encima cuando te vio conmigo pensando que yo era tu "novia". Dejas tu huella en las mujeres... - dijo con sorna.

- Sí, es mi encanto...

Las luces se apagaron y empezaron los trailers. Suguru empezó a picar de las palomitas. Unos minutos después empezó la película. Una de miedo... genial... Odiaba las de miedo.

Empezó como muchas: una familia aparentemente feliz que se muda a una gran casa en el acampo y empiezan a pasar cosas raras. Apagones, sombras en los corredores, voces de ultratumba...

La esposa se dirigía hacia el armario de la colada lentamente, tardaba siglos en alcanzar el picaporte y en cuanto abría la puerta el gato le saltaba encima.

- ¿Por qué demonios tiene que haber un gato siempre? - murmuró Suguru escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Tatsuha.

- Es una película de miedo: tiene que haberlo, igual que en las de acción hay explosiones.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la sala. Suguru se veía muy tierno allí acurrucado contra él. Le encantaba descubrir facetas nuevas del pequeño pianista: la pasión, la seriedad, su vulnerabilidad, su seriedad... todos aquellas características hacían en conjunto a una persona encantadora que cada día lo traía más loco.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso que lentamente fue aumentando de intensidad revelando la pasión que ambos llevaban dentro. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer sus hombros y a bajar por los brazos o subir hasta la nuca. Sus lenguas jugaban y...

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de la protagonista los sobresaltó. Se miraron un momento y luego se echaron a reír. Intentaron acallar las carcajadas cuando los demás espectadores los chistaron. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

La película terminó, pero ninguno de los dos sabía de que iba.

FIN

¡Cucút¿Com va?

Así es, un TatsuhaXSuguru... sé que muchas querrán matarme por hacer el fic con esta pareja, pero como la que más probabilidades tiene de conseguir llevar a cabo dicho crimen es mi hermana, no he tenido más opción que concederle el capricho -.-'

Además casi no hay fics de esta pareja en Fanfiction. La última vez que busqué solo encontré tres y dos estaban en ingles. Claro que Tatsuha y Suguru no dan ninguna señal de que se atraigan en el cómic, es más, de momento ni se han visto (he leído hasta el tomo 7, tal vez más adelante...) Seguramente por eso tiene tan pocos fans esta pareja.

Neko-chan dice que le parece corto, pero yo creo que 18 páginas del Word con interlineado sencillo, es bastante para un OneShot.

Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas o sugerencias... ¡Nada de virus! Mi ordenador aun se está recuperando de su último achaque.

Ja ne!


End file.
